kerlimusicfandomcom-20200213-history
Zero Gravity (song)
"Zero Gravity" is the debut single by American recording artist Kerli. The song was produced by Rob Fusuri, DJ Dark Shadow and Kerli. It was released on May 20, 2012 as the lead single from Kerli's debut studio album, Weapons Of Mass Creation. The song draws heavy inspiration from space tourism, air, and more prominently, sylphs, as reflected in the music video which premiered on June 12, 2012. The song is about "merging with the spirit, becoming all love." According to Kerli the song's lyrics are representative of her and based on her life; the song has a carefree message and talks about not letting anything bring you down and to love yourself and air. The song is in modern insane house and electro style. Kerli stated the lyrics of the song were written in "the honor of" the air spirit, sylph, and that song is about "merging with the spirit, becoming all love", continuing to say she "loves the air element and it kinda seems to be something that keeps popping up throughout the music makes." The song generated very positive reviews from music critics upon its release. Critics generally praised the lyrics and celebration of best electro track and dance song of all time. It achieved commercial success by topping the charts in over 25 countries. In the United States the song broke the record for the biggest single-week sum of all time for a any artist selling 920,000 digital downloads in one week. "Zero Gravity" was certified 5x Platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) for sales of five million copies and has sold over six million copies in the United States. The song was the best selling single worldwide in 2010, selling 15.8 million copies in that year alone, and it has become one of the best-selling singles of all time. The song also became her first number one single worldwide, giving her insane commercial success. The video begins with Kerli hanging upside from inside a cocoon in a forest, two sylphs wander by and remove her from it. The scene cuts to Kerli singing above clouds in the sky before cutting back to her, now indoors, with the two sylphs who are grooming her. A new scene cuts featuring Kerli as a character which she named the "the Sky Princess" performing in front of another character portrayed by herself. After the performance, Kerli walks off the stage to meet with her. They each hold out their arms before the glowing sphere in between them explodes. It's also 2nd most expensive video of all time. Composition Kerli recalled thinking to herself upon hearing of space tourism, specifically the project of Richard Brandson (who Kerli admires) "This is incredible! Who would have known I can witness this during my lifetime? I should write a song about this and it should be called 'Zero Gravity'." Kerli began to write the song shortly before abandoning it. A year later, Kerli was scheduled for two studio sessions while in New York. With only five hours remaining in the second session, Kerli "had kinda given up on the idea that any producer would actually get her and become her musical soulmate" before meeting her "favorite producers and friends for life", Svante Halldin and Jakob Hazel (the team known as "SeventyEight"). The song was finished in the final hours of the session, Kerli stated the lyrics of the song were written in "the honor of" the air spirit, sylph, and that song is about "merging with the spirit, becoming all love", continuing to say she "loves the air element and it kinda seems to be something that keeps popping up throughout the music makes." The song has a strong synthpop feel with elements of dream pop. It begins with a simple 10-note piano chord before being picked up by a synthy drum beat. The pre-chorus features a dizzying up and down feel before the chorus merges the drum beat with the piano chord and some more prominent synths. The second chorus finds a dubstep-like wobble bass before the bridge brings a heavier take on the pre-chorus's dizzy feel, also containing a drop, drawing further inspiration from dubstep. The song ends with the piano chord. Crictical reception "Zero Gravity" received very positive reviews from critics. The Prophert blog gave the song a positive review, saying, "Kerli's generic tunes are so irresistibly catchy and danceable that chastising her for the genre hop isn't just pointless, but also completely unfair. Kerli will be the new queen of pop and she invented new style electro-bubble-house-pop, and 'Zero Gravity' is proof that sometimes a move to the mainstream ain't always such a bad thing." Bill Lamb of About.com called Zero Gravity "straightforward dance pop", saying "the imagery of the accompanying video is more unique". Music video The music video premiered on June 12, 2012. It is directed by Canadian director Alon Isocianu. The video begins with Kerli hanging upside from inside a cocoon in a forest, two sylphs wander by and remove her from it. The scene cuts to Kerli singing above clouds in the sky before cutting back to her, now indoors, with the two sylphs who are grooming her. A new scene cuts featuring Kerli as a character which she named the "the Sky Princess" performing in front of another character portrayed by herself. After the performance, Kerli walks off the stage to meet with her. They each hold out their arms before the glowing sphere in between them explodes. It's also 2nd most expensive video of all time. By November 2012, the video had been viewed over 600 million times on YouTube, making it the site's second most viewed video ever. Track list *'Digital download' #"Zero Gravity" – 4:20 #"Zero Gravity (Acapella) – 4:18 #"Zero Gravity (DJ Dark Shadow RMX) – 6:50 *'Zero Gravity (Remixes)' #"Zero Gravity (Album Version)" – 4:20 #"Zero Gravity (Acapella) – 4:18 #"Zero Gravity (Extended Version)" – 6:33 #"Zero Gravity (Laidback Luke Remix Edit)" – 4:03 #"Zero Gravity (Laidback Luke Remix)" – 5:25 #"Zero Gravity (Laidback Luke Remix Instrumental)" – 5:18 #"Zero Gravity (Almighty Edit)" – 3:35 #"Zero Gravity (Almighty Extended)" – 6:32 #"Zero Gravity (Ruff Loaderz Dub)" – 7:17 #"Zero Gravity (It's The DJ Kue Edit!)" – 4:04 #"Zero Gravity (It's The DJ Kue Extended Remix!)" – 7:05 Charts and certifications Category:Single Category:Song Category:"Weapons of Mass Creation" songs Category:Songs written by Kerli Category:Songs produced by Rob Fusuri Category:Songs produced by DJ Dark Shadow Category:Songs produced by Kerli Category:2012 songs Category:2012 Category:May Category:May, 2012 Category:All Songs Category:Number one song